headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Universe/A
A.I.M. Acolytes Adam Warlock Adam Warlock is an artificial human being that was developed by the scientific research team known as the Enclave. Lashing out against his creators, he abandoned them and accepted guidance from the High Evolutionary, who recognized that Warlock was destined to become a being of godlike proportions. He gave him the Soul Gem and directed him towards the artificially constructed Counter-Earth where he became the champion of that entire world. Leaving Counter-Earth, Adam Warlock encountered the Universal Church of Truth, which was led by a futuristic evil version of himself that was referred to as the Magus. During his numerous battles against the Magus and the Church, Adam befriended Pip the Troll and Gamora. Warlock's most notable battle was against the mad Titan, Thanos, who sought the power of the Soul Gem for his own ends, which included the utter destruction of Earth's sun. Warlock teamed up with the Avengers to fight Thanos, at which time, Warlock's essence was converted into a being of energy within the gem. Through this, he was able to defeat Thanos by transforming him into a granite statue. Thanos eventually returned, this time bent on collecting the Soul Gem as well as four other such Infinity Gems, to form the Infinity Gauntlet, which would give him ultimate power. Warlock returned to corporeal form at this time as well to battle against him, alongside many of Earth's heroes including the Avengers, the Hulk and Doctor Strange. After several more cosmic debacles involving the Infinity Gauntlet, the Living Tribunal decreed that the device was too powerful to be left in the control of a single being. The gems were separated and given to individual guardians, which composed a team led by Adam Warlock known as the Infinity Watch. Adam Warlock was later manipulated by Star-Lord and Mantis into joining a team of cosmic adventurers called the Guardians of the Galaxy. Warlock quit the group soon after and evolved into a new form - the Magus. Aeric Aeric was a member of the genetically engineered race known as the Inhumans. His abilities are unknown, but he had long brown hair, brown skin and pointed ears. When his daughter was born, he presented her before King Black Bolt in the oral tradition of his family. Aeric was the son of Grimal, whom he described as being a carnivore, who was the son of Tauron, who was the second cousin to Vel, whom Black Bolt's father, Agon, often dined with. Al'Ma'an system The Al'Ma'an system is a stellar system located within the Hercules star cluster, though some sources also position it within the Milky Way Galaxy. The Al'Ma'an system is the home of the planet Sirius X and their native species, the Sirusites. This region of space is governed by the Universal Church of Truth, which is headquartered on Sirius X. Adam Warlock traveled through this star system when he was captured by the Sark, Captain Autolycus. It was aboard Autolycus' ship that Warlock first met Pip the Troll. After staging a prison revolt, Warlock's journey brought him directly the Sirusite homeworld. Albert Albert was a robot built by Donald Pierce to resemble the mutant Wolverine. Along with another robot named Elsie Dee, who was a bomb housed within the form of a little girl, Pierce used Albert as a means of luring the true Wolverine into a trap. Elsie Dee, who had become self-aware, was the one who named the robot Albert, after Albert Einstein. Albert fought against the true Wolverine, but was no match for the mutant's ferocity. He later hacked into NSA files to find a way to override Elsie Dee's self-destruct programming so she wouldn't explode. Albert and Elsie Dee have also made alliances with the Hunter in Darkness and Bloodscream. Amanda Sefton Amanda Sefton's real name is Jimaine Szardos. She hails from Gypsy stock is the daughter of the sorceress, Margali Szardos. Amanda grew up in Bavaria and other parts of West Germany with her brother Stephen Szardos, and her adoptive brother Kurt Wagner, who later became the mutant superhero Nightcrawler. As an adult, Amanda relocated to the United States and reunited with Kurt. They two began a long romantic relationship with one another and she lived out of an apartment in Central Park South. Although gifted with mystical abilities of her own, Amanda was never the equal of her mother when it came to sorcery. However, in time, her understanding and ability to wield magic grew. She eventually became the Mistress of Limbo and took on the code name Magik. Amusement Arcade The Amusement Arcade was located in Manhattan, New York City, New York. Captain America went there after receiving a mysterious message, allegedly from Nick Fury. This was actually just a ploy by Hydra to lure him into a trap however. Cap fought his way through the agents, the left the arcade and returned to Avengers Mansion. Andre LeClare Andre LeClare was an elderly man and a scientist living in New Orleans, Louisiana. He had a connection to police officer Monica Rambeau. Ape Ape is one of the original generation of Morlocks who lived in The Alley underneath New York City. Ape had simian physical characteristics that made him resemble an ape, hence his Morlock name. Despite this, Ape could use limited shape-shifting abilities to duplicate the form of other objects. He was one of the survivors of the Mutant Massacre, but was ultimately killed at the Neverland mutant internment camp. Aquarius (I) Darren Bentley was a professional criminal who originally hailed from San Francisco, California. He became a founding member of the crime cartel known as the Zodiac using the astrological sign of Aquarius. Aquarius was present when the Zodiac began tracking the location of the Zodiac Key, which was then in the possession of Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.. This resulted in a battle with Iron Man, Daredevil and Madame Masque. Aquarius eventually discovered that he was dying of terminal lung cancer. To save his own life, he sold his soul to a demon known named Slifer, who gave him the ability to call upon the appearance and powers of the rest of the Zodiac Cartel. However, this renewed life would only last for one year, after which his soul would be forfeit. As the One-Man Zodiac, Aquarius battled up against Ghost Rider and the adventurer known as Stuntmaster. Cycling through "a year's worth" of Zodiac agents resulted in Slifer taking claim of his soul early and Bentley died. Arcade Ariguans Armgh Armgh was an alien being of an unidentified race. He worked in the service of Captain Autolycus, who was a Black Knight of Universal Church of Truth, and served about Autolycus' ship, the Great Divide. Autolycus had captured the god-being, Adam Warlock, and imprisoned him, but Warlock escaped. Warlock fought his way through many of Autolycus' men, including Armgh, incapacitating each one in turn. It is unclear whether Armgh was killed during Warlock's prison-ship rebellion or not. Arnold Astrovik Arnold Astrovik grew up in an abusive household, with a father who would often beat him. This became even more psychologically damaging to Arnold when his sexual identity began forming and he developed an interest in other men. Due to his father's abuse however, Arnold actively maintained a heterosexual lifestyle and married a woman named Norma, with which he had a son, Vance. As a father, the cycle of abuse continued and he visited corporal punishment upon Vance when he began developing an alternative lifestyle of a different sort. Vance was a mutant. During one of these episode, Vance lashed out with his burgeoning telekinetic abilities and accidentally killed his father. Autolycus Autolycus was a member of an un-specified race of blue-skinned aliens. He was the captain of a ship called the Great Divide and served as a Black Knight of the Universal Church of Truth. Autolycus was responsible for the capture and imprisonment of Adam Warlock. Adam broke free from his bonds and fought with Autolycus, ultimately absorbing the man's soul into his Soul Gem. Men who served under Autolycus' command include, Armgh, Klegg, Montrose and Sliggs. Avatar of Cha'Sa'Dra The Avatar of Cha'Sa'Dra was a giant subterranean, with a physiology similar to that of a Lava Man. Purportedly, he was evolved intended as the reservoir of power for the late demon god Cha'Sa'Dra. The Lava Man witch doctor Jinku summoned the Avatar of Cha'Sa'Dra to combat the Avengers.